Life and Times with the One You Can't Stand
by Kalila Arana Davidson
Summary: Running from your past doesn't work, but love might. LS
1. Chapter 1

'eh, why me to be the one to have the 3 headed dragon?' (Me: urm the 3 headed dragon is the strongest of the beasts. Lilium is supposed to make people do things by thinking things, cruel things about that person. Now back to the story!)

Lilium was a very strong fire Justus ninja who knew Sasuke Uchiha. She wanted to become a ninja of Konoha and defeat the one who killed her best friend, Itachi. Wearing her black and red hoody with a pair of big poofy black and red pants, (Lilium is kinda Goth and she has these Etnes shoes) Lilium ran to Konoha nearly running into a raven-haired boy wearing blue and white.

"Back off jerk. I am just trying to find the Hokages office." Lilium said looking at him sternly.

"Whatever, moron." The boy said returning the look.

"Could you show me to the office?" Lilium asked.

"Okay. But don't try to run into me." The boy said looking blankly ahead

'Weird, he looks familiar. But, no it cant be him it cant, be Sasuke.' Lilium thought walking behind the boy.

"Here is the Hokages office. Now I will be leaving. I will bid you a good day." He said walking to no where in particular.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in? I have a question; can I be a ninja? You can test me." Lilium asked quickly.

"First I have 4 questions; why do you want to become a ninja? Number 2; what are your specialties? Third; what is your name? And finally; what do your parents say for this?" The old man asked.

"I want to become a ninja to become strong, my specialties include fire Justus, my name is Lilium and I don't have parents, they died fighting the 3 headed dragon. They sealed it inside me." Lilium said lifting her sleeve and showing a dragon scar.

"I think I know your parents. Your tasks are; make copies of yourself, and the minimum is three. Complete one successful fire jutsu and finally retrieve me a bowl of ramen, I forgot my lunch, unfortunately." The Hokage said.

"Yes sir." Lilium said saying some words and made 3 copies, then made a flame dragon from the three and ran as fast as she could to the ramen shop and bought a bowl of ramen. When she returned a few seconds later, the Hokage had a headband in his hand.

"That was extraordinary! You are on team 7 meet in the main room at once to meet your teammates." The Hokage said smiling.

"Thank you! And I have a little surprise for you! Sexy no Jutsu!" Lilium said and turned into a black and red haired man wearing a toga.

"Oh my God." The Hokage said his nose bleeding.

"I am an ass, I know." Lilium said bowing and putting the band on her arm.

Lilium looked for the main room and once she found it she opened the door and was hit with an eraser.

"Who's the punk who did that?" Lilium asked shaking off the chalk dust

"It was Naruto!" A pink haired girl pointed an accusing finger at a blonde boy with an orange jumpsuit.

"Ra! You are going to get it!" Lilium said pulling her fist back and she was restrained from doing anything.

"No killing your teammates." Said a gray-haired sensei.

"But he made an eraser hit my face!" Lilium said gritting her teeth and thrashing.

"She is a moron." The raven-haired boy said.

"I am not!" Lilium said just about killing the man.

"We are going to go outside and get to know each other." The man said dizzily.

The four some went outside and told what their names, likes, dislikes, etc. All except the raven-haired boy and Lilium were left.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I don't like much except my long lost friend, and I dislike a lot of things and people, including Naruto and Sakura. I have sworn revenge on my brother for killing my family and clan. Dreams are just a word, and I have none." Sasuke finished.

"My name is Kiyoko. I don't have a last name; at least I don't know it. I like little, meaning drawing, writing, fire Justus, my friends. My dislikes are a lot, I used to like my parents, and they are dead. Dreams are stupid, not smart. Huh? I saw you die Sasuke! This is a dream! Itachi killed you Sasuke!" Lilium cried pulling the hood down. She ran to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Lilium? Is that you? You're the one I ran into earlier? I am sorry!" Sasuke said returning the hug.

"Lilium? That is your name, not Kiyoko? Well at least Sasuke found his friend. Now we are able to go home. Lilium, can I call you Lily, well anyways, do you have anywhere to live?" Lilium said yes (can be called Lily) and no (no where to live) "Well if anyone wants to volunteer to let Lily live with them then raise your hand." Kakashi said while Sasuke raised his hand.

"Lilium can live with me. I have enough room." Sasuke said looking at Lilium, Naruto glared at Sasuke.

'Why does Sasuke always get the cute girls? I am way cuter than that jerk.' Naruto thought hatefully.

"Lets go home guys, meet at the training grounds tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. Okay?" Kakashi said pulling out a book with a do not sign on it.

"Great, my sensei is a freaking pervert!" Lilium said reading the cover and talking to Sasuke.

"I know but let's go! I have the perfect place for you to sleep. Is right next to my room okay Lily-chan?" Sasuke asked running.

"Sure actually I don't really care where I sleep." She said blushing.

'Why am I blushing? I am not in love with Sa-chan! He is my friend!'

"Sasuke-kun would you like to be walked home?" Sakura asked smiling.

"No I have Lily-chan to walk home with." Sasuke said watching Sakura getting ticked.

"Sorry Sakura." Lily said smirking, "she has a big forehead."

"I know just forget her." Sasuke said grabbing Lily's hand and blushing.

"Okay. Do you have any cookies at the mansion?" Lilium asked confidently.

"I think I do. But I am not sure." Sasuke said opening the door.

"Okies. Can we have ramen for supper? I am starving." Lily said her stomach growling.

"Okay, but then we need to clean your room." Sasuke said thinking a perverted thought.

"You're blushing Sa-chan." Lily said blushing also.

"So, let's go." Sasuke said leading her into the kitchen, "How did you get that scar again? It's been so long I can't remember." Sasuke said lifting her sleeve. (Its a short sleeved hoody)

"It's the seal of the red dragon." Lilium said putting the sleeve down.

"Oh, sorry. Oh I have the remedy for your scar. It is in your room." Sasuke said walking to his room.

"Okay," Lily said slurping her ramen.

"Just put your bowl in the sink." Sasuke said closing the door to his room.

'Why do I feel this way? I don't love her, okay maybe a little bit. But not much.' Sasuke thought shaking his head.

"Sasuke! I am done with my ramen! Let's clean my room." Lilium said pulling the hood down and showing a giant scar down her face.

"Okay, let's do it." Sasuke said walking behind her to the room next door

"What should we start with, Sasuke?" Lily asked turning around.

"Oh, maybe the trash." Sasuke said pulling Lily's shoulder and making her turn around and kissed her.

"Sasuke!" Was all Lilium managed to get out before Sasuke allowed his tongue to slip in.

The two stood there for a few moments before they broke the kiss and stared at each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" Lilium asked blushing.

"I don't know." Sasuke said sighing and picking up some of the trash.

"That kind of felt good." Lilium stated.

"Really? I don't know how that could happen. I've never kissed anyone before." Sasuke said putting the trash in a bag and tying it up.

"Yeah, I mean, wait… I am confusing myself." Lilium said tying up another bag.

"Heh," Sasuke said simply and took out the trash.

The two kept picking up until there was nothing dirty left. The rug was dusted and futon was set out and ready. Lilium smiled as she wiped off the dirt on her cheek. Sasuke grinned and looked at Lilium, then just looked away quickly and blushed. Lilium noticed and looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"What's wrong, Sa-chan?" Lilium asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Sasuke said sighing and pulling out some paint cans, "Tomorrow after training we can paint your room if you want. we have red, white, black, and blue."

"Can I have more than one color? Because if I can then I would like to have red, black, and white." Lilium stated smiling. Then she pulled out her best puppy dog eyes and hugged Sasuke. "Pwety pwease."

"Sure, but we will start that tomorrow." Sasuke said kissing Lilium on the cheek. Lilium looked at Sasuke lovingly. Then she went behind her little dressing thing and put her pajamas on and hugging Sasuke good night.

Lilium then pushed Sasuke out of her room and laid down on her futon, only a few hours later she awoke abruptly to Sasuke sleeping right next to her. He had his arm around her waist protectively. He was mumbling something in his sleep. Something like, "I love you Lilium." Lilium sighed and went back to sleep.

Sasuke's pov… 

I couldn't sleep so I walked over to Lilium's room. She was fast asleep so I didn't ask her if I could sleep in her bed. I lay down with her and I could hear her whispering, "I love you Sasuke. I love you." At that I fell asleep slowly. But before I went to sleep I kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I love you Lilium, I love you,"

At Naruto's house…

"I hate Sasuke, he gets to live with Ms. Hotty, and I am stuck alone. Goddess, I am ten times cuter than that loser Sasuke." Naruto said hatefully as he sat down putting on his pajamas. Naruto looked over across the street at Sasuke's house and thought about how pretty Lilium was. He then sighed and went to bed. "I love Lilium." Was the last thing Naruto said, at that he fell asleep and dreamt that he was married to Lilium and was the best Hokage that ever lived.


	2. The Chunin Exams

Chapter 2: The Chunin Exams

This chapter is placed during the written part of the Chunin Exams…..

Lilium sat in a chair near Sasuke and sighed, this was the third time she was in the Chunin Exams, and she had been in one for the Sand Village and in the Village hidden in the Mist. The instructor finished talking and Lilium closed her eyes and her evil half of her spirit copied all the answers. Lilium wrote the answer sub-consciously, and finished after only a few minutes. She smirked and sent her spirit to her comrades. The last one her dark side got to was, of course, Naruto Uzamaki.

Naruto freaked out when Lilium's spirit tapped him on the shoulder. She whispered him the answers, and he nodded unnoticed by everyone but the Jounin. When Naruto finished the answers she opened her eyes and her black side came back. The Exams were over and the groups were passed. The four went outside to check in to the next part of the exam. Rock Lee followed them and then called out, "Wait! I would like to test my skills on the one called 'Uchiha.'"

"Why do you want to fight that jerk?! I'm stronger than him….." Naruto went in front of Sasuke and ran towards Rock Lee. Rock Lee took no offence and pushed him out of the way.

"My dear Sakura, I will defeat Uchiha and you will love me!" Rock Lee attacked Sakura with hearts and she freaked out. Lilium laughed and Rock Lee faced her, "My, you are beautiful, but not as beautiful as my wonderful Sakura."

"That's great Bushy Brows……just get going." Lilium said with no shown interest.

Sasuke smirked and stood at ready, and Rock Lee attacked him.

The battle continued for several minutes and Lilium watched, praying that her best friend didn't die. As Rock Lee went to kick Sasuke in the gut, Lilium appeared in front of him, making Bushy Brows kick her instead.

"Lilium?" Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Rock Lee questioned, watching Lilium fall to her knees gasping for breath.

Sasuke grabbed Lilium and held her close, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! YOU STRUCK HER IN HER LUNGS, SHE HAS ASTHMA YOU BASTARD!!"

"I'm…okay….Sasuke…..I promise…." Lilium said between gasps.

Sasuke looked at her then to Rock Lee, "I'm sorry, I should have gone easier, I didn't know your little girlfriend was going to protect you….." Rock Lee apologized and walked away.

This is a very short Chappie...I'm sorry...I'll make my next ones longer


End file.
